


To Hate is Almost to Love

by Oh_Shiny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shiny/pseuds/Oh_Shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going along the lines of the 'if Sansa were to marry Jaime instead of Tyrion' ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hate is Almost to Love

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I have ever posted so please be gentle with me.  
> Sansa is definitely aged up to around 16/17.  
> Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors, I'm being lazy.

Sansa opened her eyes and peered up at the sleeping Knight beside her. She studied his face, he always looked so peaceful when he slept and more handsome then in his waking hours if that was even possible. Everything about his face was perfect and she didn't quite understand how a man such as himself with his past and the horrible things that he had done could possibly look like a god. Sansa lowered her gaze to travel down his neck to his well defined chest and her fingers twitched with the urge to run them through the sprinkling of golden hairs there. 

The longer she looked at him the stronger a slight throbbing between her thighs grew. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and her stomach gave a sickening churn at her own arousal for a man that she should by all rights be physically repulsed by. If her family knew of the things that she let Jaime do to her in this very bed nearly every night they would turn away from her with scorn on their faces and hatred in their hearts. A hatred for her that she felt in her own heart, and every time he slid his hand between her legs and his fingers thrust inside her while his thumb brushed over that little bundle of nerves that made every one of her limbs tremble with pleasure a little bit of herself died along with the waves of release that crashed over her body. 

She hated Jaime, hated him for the way that he made her feel good sexually, hated him for the way that every now and then he could bring a genuine smile to her face, hated the way that he called her his little wife, hated the way that he would trace the scars that marred her back with his fingertips with compassion in his eyes and she hated the way that sometimes he would slip up and whisper his sisters name in her ear when he touched her. But more then anything she hated him for the feelings that he provoked inside her for him, that his smile could make her stomach flutter, that his arms around her at night while they slept made her feel safe, that her soul yearned to trust him when he told her that he promised to take her home when the time was right for them to be able to leave without rousing any suspicion, the satisfaction that she felt when she realized that she was the only person that he was comfortable enough around to not wear his golden hand. 

Sansa knew that there was something drastically wrong with her, it should not be so hard to keep her barriers up around a man that has played such a huge part in the destruction of all the people that she loves yet he was somehow managing to burrow his way further and further into the fortress that she had built around herself. Did he even know that he was doing it? That behind his many sarcastic remarks and the smirks that graced his lips that he was slowly but surely immersing himself in her life as a permanent fixture? And by the gods how she didn't want that to happen for she knew that if Cersei wanted it, if she asked Jaime of it he would abandon Sansa for the woman that still held his heart. She knew she was nothing to him, Cersei had never spoken truer words to her the day she told Sansa that he would never come to care for a girl such as herself, not really, not deeply enough for him to even hesitate for more then a few heartbeats if it came down to him having to choose between his beloved sister and the oath that he swore to Sansa’s mother.

“Sansa? Is something wrong?” Jaime’s voice groggy with sleep filled her ears and brought her back to the bedchamber she shared with her husband.

She hadn't even realized that her body was trembling slightly as tears trekked their way down her face. Sansa brought a hand up and wiped at her cheeks before answering him.

“I’m fine, just cold is all.” Their was a small tremor in her voice that Jaime didn't fail to notice, but if that was how she wanted to play it then who was he to argue.

Jaime reached down between them and grasped the furs pulling them up to cover Sansa to her shoulders then wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her in closer until her breasts pressed against his stomach and her forehead came to rest in the crook of his neck.

“If you say so little wife.”

Jaime tilted his head slightly and dropped a kiss in Sansa’s hair before closing his eyes, and Sansa hated the tiny bud of warmth that blossomed in her heart at his gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that i really do want to write even though I have seen a lot of them around and I am currently working on the first chapter.  
> In my opinion if Jaime and Sansa were ever put in this situation it wouldn't be some beautiful blossoming love between them where Jaime suddenly knows how to function in a normal relationship and Sansa tends to forget that well, he is a Lannister and he is a complete and utter jerk (but that's what we like about him) and his family is currently trying to destroy every last member of hers. In my world these two would completely tear each other apart before building each other back up again.  
> From this we only have it from Sansa's point of view and see a small amount of affection from Jaime, I feel it would be easier for him to accept that he has grown attached to Sansa then it would be for Sansa to accept her feelings for him. These two would have a huge amount of obstacles to over come to be together though I don't think that Sansa would ever truly forgive him for the things that he has done (*cough* Bran). It would always be something that she would have to force aside continuously if she decided that she didn't want to be without Jaime. And we all know that these two together in canon would never happen, I think Sansa would probably finally snap and slit Jaime's throat if she had to spend every day with him. Any who, thanks for reading!


End file.
